


Wherever You Are, Forever.

by Wolfs_Ayame



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: 10years, Adorkable, Dorks in Love, First Dance, Futurefic, M/M, Memories, No Porn, Songfic, Tissues required, Wedding, as in you may need to see a dentist, disgusting tooth rotting fluff, inlove, mention of adult activities, one ok rock - Freeform, very established relationship, way post cannon, wherever you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever sat and wondered what would make the perfect song for a first dance for our two lover boys? </p><p>(aka, I have way to much time on my hands and sat and thought about it today when the song came on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are, Forever.

They stood across the room from each other in the large banquet room that had been reserved for the night. As they visited with different family members and friends, who had come together to join them in celebration, they would glance at the other for fleeting moments and drink in the others form at a distance. The atmosphere was filled with laughter and an overwhelming presence of love and support for the pair. Haruka was the first to hear the ping of the guitar strings from the band that played on the stage in front of large windows that overlooked the Tokyo skyline at night.

The soft sound of music of the strings being plucked by nimble fingers filled the room as a delicate melody that they knew by heart started to play. Eyes of deep, cool, azure blue were locked on to fiery red that smoldered as their gazes found each other from across the room. If there was anyone else paying attention they didn’t exist at this moment as the smooth, sweet voice of Takas lyrics met their ears.

 **_“I’m telling you-ah yeah”_ **  
**_“I softly whisper.”_ **  
**_“Tonight. Tonight, you are my angel._ ”**

They both felt their heart beats race with in their chests as their bodies met in the center of the room. Rin wrapped his left arm tightly around Haruka’s waste as he pulled him in closer he rested fingers at the curve of his spine and felt his lover, no, husband (was that right?) place an arm atop his shoulder as his digits played gently with the crisp collar of his dress shirt.

Rin looked stunning tonight in black dress pants that hugged his toned form in all the right places. His dress shirt was black and the top three buttons had been undone for a while now, which gave a peek of the smooth skin hidden under the fabric. There had been a tie of crimson around his neck but that had been long forgotten and now hung from a chair, along with Haru’s blue one, after they survived having way to many pictures being taken.

He couldn’t help smile as he felt the warmth of his dolphin press against him and was so very thankful that he had tied his auburn hair up in a small ponytail to keep it off his neck. Even with the Towers A.C unit running, the room seemed to get warmer with their bodies close. Maybe it was the champagne they toasted with, or the number of people who joined them, or really, it could just be because of Haruka.

There was an air of tenderness that surrounded the two men as the redhead gently grasped his partner’s right hand and placed a tender kiss to the knuckles before he brought it to rest on his chest. Haru’s dark hair fell in his eyes as they lifted to glance up at the slightly taller man who held onto him tight. They had matched, save for the blue accents of his own tie, and made quite the striking pair as the low lights illuminated the small dance floor that they had taken over.

 _“ **Aishiteru yo”** (I love you) _  
_“ **Futari wa hitotsu ni”** (Two become one) _  
**_“Tonight, Tonight”_ **  
**_“I just say…”_ **

Haruka moved softly against the man he shared his world with. No, not just his world, his entire being; heart and soul; the beginning to his end, and the emotions showed in the depth of those beautiful blue eyes as he placed his forehead to Rin’s shoulder. They swayed softly as the world continued to be nonexistent in this moment, lost in a dance they shared as the lyrics filled the room around them.

 _**“Wherever you are, I always make you smile.”** _  
_**“Wherever you are, I am always by your side.”** _  
_**“Whatever you say, Kimi wo omou kimochi.”** (You are always on my mind.)_  
**“I promise you forever right now.”**

This song meant so much to the two of them and brought back sweet memories of the last 10 years of their lives together. From the moment they recognized how they both felt on their first trip to Australia to their first kiss that they had shared in a romantically cliché moment at sunset on a beach. How that simple kiss led to them wrapped up in each other as mouths found each other in furious moments of passion in the privacy of their hotel room. They were not so worried about the single bed anymore at that point as they wanted, no, needed to, be near each other, and explored one another by touch.

 **_“I don’t need a reason, ah yeah.”_ **  
**_“I just want you, Baby.”_ **  
**_“Alright, alright.”_ **  
**_“Day after day.”_ **

Rin gently whispered in to Haruka’s ear, his voice warm and full of desire as he gently started to sing along. It made Haru laugh softly as he lifted his forehead to press a tender kiss to his lover’s soft lips before they met forehead to forehead. It wasn’t to shut him up, not by any means, hell, Rin had a pretty sexy voice. But when he kissed him, he found himself reminiscing of their first time making love when they returned from Sydney, and how awkward it had been.

Clothing strewn about, hands that fumbled nervously, and at one point both of them landing on their bare asses on the hardwood floor as they laughed hysterically. They had to slow down or else someone was going to get incredibly hurt before they even got to enjoy themselves. Haru could feel his cheeks flush pink as he remember the sweet, gentle kisses, the warmth of Rin’s smooth hands as they explored each other’s bodies in the moon lit room.

 _ **“Kono saki nagai koto zutto. Ah-yeah”** (We still have a long journey ahead)_  
_**“Douka konna boku to zutto Shinu made Stay with me.** (Please, always, until death, stay with me)_  
**_“We carry on.”_ **

The redhead must have been on the same mental wavelength as his partner as he pressed a chase kiss to his nose as sanguine eyes looked in to the depths of blue that swirled with unbridled devotion. He remembered what it was like when he got to watch those eyes roll in the back of Haruka’s head as the first waves of pleasure hit him like a wave. The way those blue orbs reached deep in to his soul the first time the raven shuddered against him in the throws of orgasm to push his own body over the edge of a cliff he never thought he could climb.

As the chorus once more started to be repeated Haru closed his eyes again as he shifted against his lover to press as close as he could and felt his heart flutter softly. He stifled a chuckle as he remembered how Rin cried as his emotions poured out of him that first time they joined bodies. The heat they shared was incredibly beautiful and in their post coital bliss they ended up wrapped up in a comforter tangled up together to watch a movie. Haru couldn't remember the name of the movie for the life of him, but then again, he was too wrapped up in Rin to pay attention to anything else.

 _**“Wherever you are, I’ll never make you cry.”** _  
_**“Where ever you are, I’ll never say goodbye.”** _  
_**“Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi.”** _  
_**“I promise you forever right now.”** _

When the words were crooned out from the singers lips Rin felt a pang in his heart when he remembered the first time he had to go back to Australia. They had spent the entire night before wrapped up in each other in a Tokyo hotel room. That night they had erased the rest of the world as they made love and got lost in each other’s touch, both of them so very scared of what the next period of their lives held for them and their relationship.

They both had dreams to chase, dreams they both shared and would reach together. Sure they faced their share of ups and downs, fights and make ups, but not once did they ever think they would be better off on their own. One was not whole without the other; like two sides of a coin. They would split their vacations between Japan and Sydney, and soon, Rin was finally home for good when they both made the national team. They soon found themselves in Rio, on the top of the world as they both metaled in their events that included a shared gold in men’s relay.

 _ **“Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne.”** _  
_(The day we met should be number one in our memories”_  
**_“Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte niban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne.”_ **  
_(A day like today should be in close second.)_

Soft cheeks pressed together as they just took the moment to enjoy each other’s presence, wrapped up in the energy that they shared together. It was a gentle moment of sweetness that they didn’t care if any one saw, this was their time. The dance continued with slow movements and tender kisses from Rin to Haruka’s forehead or cheek as the both smiled lovingly at one another. It had been a long road to this moment, and even as they continued to train, compete, and live together, they knew it was never going to end. No matter what people said, or the snide comments, they were in love, and no one could change that pure and simple fact.

They tried not to worry about what the world would say or think about the two when they finally refused to hide their relationship, they were done pretending. Sure, there were some sponsors that backed out, but suddenly they had a flood of offers that shot them to the top and made them role models for GLBTQ youth, both athletes and not, around the world. The two, even as shy as Haru could be, shared their story, gave hope to the people who had to hide under shades of lies, and paved the way for so many other gay athletes to come out of the proverbial closet. Never once did they think they would be treated like heros, not even for their skills in the water.

 _ **“Kokoro kara aiseru hito.”** (Someone I can love from my heart) _  
_**Kokoro kara itoshii hito.”** (Someone I love wholeheartedly)_  
**_“Kono buko no ai no mannaka ni wa Itsumo kimi ga iru kara.”_ **  
_(Because you are always the center of this love of mine.)_

They chose this day, this moment, to tell the world they could not, would not, be separated. The red strings of fate had brought them together as children, and now, they would be carried in to the future hand in hand, tied together. There was nothing they couldn’t accomplish together, and it meant the world to them that their friends, family, teammates, and coaches shared in the ceremony of it all. They chose to forget all the turmoil, tears and angst and instead to bask in all the lessons they had learned, both good and bad, that they learned together.

As they gazed once more in to the depths of each other’s eyes, the song slowly coming to an end, Rin brushed his nose against Haruka’s and tilted with lips parted. The kiss was soft, yet full of love and passion for the blue eyed man in his arms who let a sweet moan pass between them. Haru felt his breath be taken away by the powerful undertones of the kiss, and even though they had locked lips plenty, it felt different this time. Deeper, with more desire and devotion than he had ever experienced before.

 _**“Wherever you are, I will always make you smile.”** _  
_**“Wherever you are, I’m always by your side.”** _  
_**“Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi.”** _

They whispered the last bit of the chorus together as their kiss broke and they rested their foreheads together again, having a very private moment in a room full of people who had all stopped to watch the pair on the floor and, thankfully, not noticing that both men had tears that threatened to spill down their cheeks.

  _ **“I promise you forever right now.”**_

With those words, the redhead lost it as soft tears of joy slipped down his face as he continued to hold Haruka tightly in his arms. The final lyrics of “Wherever you are” softly repeated in the background as the song slowly faded to its end while Haru gently kissed the salty droplets away from his cheeks as his own gathered in the corners of his blue eyes. His lips pressed once to the tip of Rin’s nose before he pressed his cheek to the side of his husbands, (husband, that happened right?) face and whispered warmly in his ear.

**“I love you, more than I did yesterday, but less than I will tomorrow.”**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear the song, which I HIGHLY recommend, it is "Wherever You Are" By One Ok Rock (mew..Taka)
> 
> The song came on my player and all of a sudden I could just see them dancing to this as they enjoyed a short overview of the past ten years together. I really really hope you enjoyed this sappy mushy fic.


End file.
